Brenda Gandara
Brenda Gandara (1974-) was President of Brazil from 2015 to 2016 (succeeding Diego Sobral and preceding Raquel Agusto), from 2018 to 2019 (succeeding Agusto and preceding Helena Silves), and from 2024 to 2025 (succeeding Victor Joao and preceding Carlos Denholm). Gandara's tenure as President was rather undistinguished, as the fact that she was the first socialist president of Brazil since before 2000 meant little due to her inability to pass any meaningful legislation or reverse the economy's decline. These factors led to the unlikely return of the Brazilian Labor Party at the 2016 presidential election, which she lost to PTB leader Raquel Agusto. Her second term saw economic improvement until the income tax was abolished, which left the economy declining by the time that the next general election was held. Predictably, she was again ousted from power. Biography Brenda Gandara was born in Curitiba, Parana, Brazil in 1974, and she was involved in the trade union movement before entering politics with the socialist PT party. She was first elected to the Chamber of Deputies in 2001, and, by 2014, she had become party leader, representing a new generation of Brazilian leaders. That year, she lost the presidential election with 48.8% to incumbent PSDB president Diego Sobral's 51.2%, but, in 2015, she led her party to a great electoral victory over the PSDB. She was then elected President with 52.5% of the vote, defeating Progressistas leader Helena Silves, who won 47.5%. Presidency Upon taking office, Gandara was the country's first socialist president after 2000. In early 2016, the Chamber voted 18-11 to approve prison labor, bringing in tax revenue; however, it voted 18-17 against legalized gambling. Under Gandara, the PTB began to align towards the right-wing, voting to abolish government programs to keep the economy strong. The Democratic Labor Party of Brazil began to launch protests against the government, which it saw as not sufficiently progressive; the Chamber failed 15-13 to pass a bank tax. The Chamber also voted 23-10 to abolish the income tax and 18-16 against legalized gambling, and the economy began to sink again. The ensuing election saw the PT remain the largest party with 23.07% and 9 seats, followed by the PTB with 21.10% and 9 seats, the PSDB with 20.98% and 8 seats, the PP with 18.56% and 7 seats, the PMDB with 11.35% and 5 seats, and the PDT with 4.95% and 2 seats. Gandara narrowly lost re-election to PTB leader Raquel Agusto in a vote of 48.8% to 51.3%. Return to Power After two years in opposition, Gandara led her party to become the largest party in the country in the December 2017 elections, and the PTB was reduced to fourth place as the PSDB became the second-largest party in the country. Gandara was elected President with 60% of the vote, defeating PSDB leader Luiz Natansky, and she returned to power as the economy continued to near negative levels. The economy suddenly rebounded early in the year, and the Chamber proceeded to pass a luxury tax after an 18-14 vote, abolished sex education in a 16-11 vote, and voted 15-13 in favor of party funding. The Chamber then voted 27-6 in favor of mandatory vaccines. In January 2019, the Chamber held new elections. The PP became the largest party with 21.03% and 8 seats, followed by the PSDB with 20.14% and 8 seats, the PT with 19.68% and 8 seats, the PTB with 16.71% and 7 seats, the PMDB with 13.03% and 5 seats, and the PDT with 9.41% and 4 seats. The ensuing election saw PP leader Helena Silves defeat PSDB leader Luiz Natansky 61.6% to 38.4%. Comeback In 2024, Gandara was re-elected with 57.4% of the vote to PTB leader Mariana Ribeiro's 42.6%. The Chamber then voted 22-7 to abolish vehicle emission limits, which led to a slight economic recovery. However, the Chamber then voted 25-9 to outlaw prostitution and then 17-14 to approve a church tax, as the PTB bribed the Progressistas. The PTB also bribed the Progressistas to help them pass a coffee tax in an 18-14 vote, and the Chamber then voted 26-5 to abolish the agricultural subsidy, leading to economic growth. The Chamber then voted 26-9 to bring back the bus transport service and 20-15 to abolish the Tobin tax, slowing economic growth. The Chamber later voted 20-13 to abolish the airport tax, leading to economic downturn. In the early 2025 general election, the PTB rose to 21.36% and 9 seats, the PT shrunk to 18.13% and 7 seats, the PP shrunk to 17.4% and 7 seats, the PSDB rose to 18.22% and 7 seats, the PMDB shrunk to 15.83% and 6 seats, and the PDT shrunk to 9.06% and 4 seats. The ensuing election saw Carlos Denholm return to power after defeating Helena Berrocal 53.3% to 46.7%. Category:1974 births Category:Brazilian politicians Category:Brazilians Category:Politicians Category:Atheists Category:Workers' Party of Brazil members Category:Brazilian socialists Category:Socialists Category:Brazilian presidents Category:Presidents